


18 Langkah

by emmaauricula



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, Blindness, Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Friends to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaauricula/pseuds/emmaauricula
Summary: Dalam langkah yang terjepit Tsukishima Kei merangkum cerita soal Shouyou, seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya, orang yang berarti untuk Kei, juga subjek yang menanggung beban kecemburuan dari mantan pacarnya.





	18 Langkah

Tsukishima Kei merangkum kisahnya dalam langkah yang terjepit.

**18 LANGKAH**

Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shouyou (fem) Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan kisah ini_ \- **Emma**

.

.

.

.

.

.

1.

Rabu, 11 September sebuah panggilan masuk lalu melelehkan sendi Kei.

"Kei, Shouyou kecelakaan."

2.

Ujung celana Kei yang berwarna krim terkena air kubangan. Tinggal satu kilo meter dan jalanan tersendat. Kei turun dari taxi dan membiarkan supir menyimpan kembaliannya.

Kei tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan basah bekas hujan, kakinya terus menjejak. Ia berlari sampai air yang tersisa di jalan terciprat secara abstrak dan nodanya menggapai titik tertinggi dari potongan bawah pakaiannya.

Ketika sampai, paru-paru Kei nyaris merosot saat perawat memberi instruksi agar Kei menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Hinata Shouyou gadis yang punya banyak makna untuk Kei mengalami kecelakaan dengan serpihan kaca menancapi matanya. Kei tidak mau memikirkan ini, namun kesadaran yang tinggal dalam kepalanya mengatakan, "Shouyou akan buta."

3.

"Aku duluan."

Kei pamit pada teman sejurusannya. Beres tanggung jawab, Kei langsung pulang. Sebab Kei harus mengejar kereta ke Miyagi, agar bisa sampai sebelum waktunya makan malam.

Sepeninggal Kei, Taketora sebagai salah satu seniornya bertanya pada Inuouka yang seangkatan dengan Kei.

"Kuperhatikan, Tsukki selalu pulang cepat tiap jumat."

Merasa bahwa kalimat itu ditunjukkan untuknya, Inuouka memberikan gerakan agar Taketora mendekatkan telinganya.

"Tsukishima-kun pulang untuk menjenguk Shouyou-chan." bisik Inuouka.

"Shouyou? Siapa, pacarnya?"

Inuouka menggeleng.

"Teman sejak kecilnya Tsukishima-kun. Semester lalu Shouyou-chan kecelakaan dan mengambil cuti panjang. Tsukishima-kun rutin mengunjunginya tiap minggu setelah kabar cutinya tersebar."

"Setia kawan juga si Tsukki itu."

Inuouka terlihat seperti orang yang menahan buang air.

"Kau kenapa, konstipasi?"

"Abang belum tahu, Shouyou-chan ini mahasiswi yang kecelakaan semester kemarin sampai buta."

"Hah, maksudmu yang terkena pecahan kaca?"

"Iya, dan pelakunya mantan pacar Tsukishima-kun waktu itu."

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya, dia minta maaf dan tau ga bang?"

Leher Taketora memanjang ke arah Inuouka.

"Shouyou-chan memaafkannya dan engga nuntut apa-apa."

"Gila, kalau aku sudah kutuntut minimal diperbudak lah."

Inuouka buang napas, seolah reaksi Taketora sudah terlalu sering mampir ke pendengarannya.

"Karena bagi Shou-chan, menuntut tidak akan mengembalikan penglihatannya. Dan di sana mulai masalahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk yang ini aku tidak berani bilang, bang. Yang jelas karena hal ini, Tsukishima-san rajin pulang tiap minggu."

4.

Satu hari pasca operasi, kepanikan melanda Shouyou. Matanya sulit dibuka. Dan nyeri menjalar di kepalanya. Ingatan terakhirnya soal Misae dan botol kaca terasa menamparnya dengan keras. Ibunya adalah yang pertama sadar dan memeluk Shouyou sangat erat. Isak tangisnya bercampur dengam milik Shouyou, membuat gadis itu semakin sadar bahwa ketakutannya memang terjadi.

5a.

"Kornea Shouyou terkoyak. Berat mengatakan ini, namun dengan teknologi sekarang sulit bagi kami untuk menyembuhkannya."

5b.

Ketika akhirnya Shouyou dapat pulang, Kei adalah orang pertama di luar keluarga yang mengunjunginya. Meski pun tanpa melihat, Shouyou dapat membayangkan ekspresi wajah Kei. Sahabatnya itu pasti keringatan, bibirnya pasti terbuka untuk mengais oksigen yang ada, dan walau mendekat dengan perlahan Shouyou tahu seberapa kencang detak jantungnya.

"Hai Kei, apa kabar?" kata Shouyou dengan muka yang memaling ke arah yang salah.

6.

Kepala Shouyou bergerak saat hidunya mencium sesuatu. Dari arah pintu masuk, aroma pelembut pakaian yang bercampur dengan handuk yang dijemur di bawah matahari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kei, kau di sana?"

7.

Selama satu tahun Shouyou menghentikan kuliahnya untuk berobat dan lain-lain. Banyak latihan dasar kehidupan untuk tunanetra yang harus Shouyou kuasai. Dari menerima kenyataan, kemandirian, hingga penggunaan alat bantu belajar bagi mereka yang memiliki keterbatasan.

Hidup terasa sulit dan seringkali membenturkan Shouyou pada dinding keputusasaan. Bukan sekali Kei dipaksa kembali ke kampus padahal keinginannya menemani Shouyou lebih kuat dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa. Sampai orangtua Shouyou yang iba dengan Kei yang menyalahkan diri dengan cara selalu ada bagi putri mereka tiap minggu, mengajukan syarat.

"Sekali IPmu turun, kamu tidak boleh menengok Shouyou."

Dan ancaman itu tidak pernah terjadi, sebab nilai Kei tidak pernah jatuh. Kei terus datang tiap minggu tanpa absen atau pun merusak prestasi studinya.

8.

Kei tidak pernah berniat absen menjenguk Shouyou, sebab Kei takut dia tidak ada untuk mencegah Shouyou dari percobaannya.

9.

Kei selalu berangkat ke Miyagi jumat sore tanpa pernah terlambat, sebab dia tahu perbedaan kentara kalau sampai dia telat datang.

Kei takut akan ada pas foto yang dicetak sebesar bingkai foto dengan bunga-bunga akan dipanjang sebagai tanda belasungkawa.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun sudah tiga kali dalam setahun, Shouyou nyaris pergi. Satu murni kecelakaan karena belum terbiasa dengan kondisinya dan sisa dari itu akibat frustasi. Untuk gadis energetik yang bermental kuat seperti Shouyou, sikap negatif sangat jarang melekat padanya. Walau dalam kemasan tubuh mungil pun tersimpan mental kuat yang telah membawa Shouyou kemana saja.

Sayangnya kali ini sikap optimis dalam dirinya terus terkikis, baik oleh waktu, juga pikiran buruk dalam kepalanya. Shouyou melemah. Dia marah pada diri sendiri. Lalu hendak menyerah. Dan salah satu hal yang patut disyukuri adalah Kei orang yang tepat waktu. Terlebih setelah konsekuensi keterlambatannya bisa saja menelan nyawa. Kei mana mau ditinggal pergi oleh Shouyou.

10.

Shouyou pada akhirnya kembali ke kampus untuk menuntaskan tiga semester terakhirnya.

11.

Kendalanya banyak dan melebihi tinggi badannya. Dari jauh mata dan telinga yang Kei sebar siaga dalam menjaga Shouyou dari tambahan kemalangan yang seharusnya tidak menimpa gadis itu.

12.

Maka saat Shouyou salah paham lalu jatuh cinta pada sosok yang dipikirnya sebaik Kei. Sakit hati yang hebat terjadi padanya saat dicampakkan. Dan tragedi tahun perawatannya hampir terlaksana.

13.

Suatu saat ketika Shouyou enggan membuka hatinya, Kei menanyainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menanggapi ungkapan cinta dariku?"

"Sebab kau temanku dan tidak boleh lebih."

"Diskriminasi."

Shouyou terkekeh, "ini namanya memikirkan masa depanmu."

Padahal kalau Shouyou mau dengar, Kei paling ogah dengan masa depan yang tidak ada Shouyou di dalamnya.

14.

Shouyou akhirnya lulus, dan sebagai yang lulus lebih dulu, Kei datang di acara wisudanya walau berarti ambil cuti.

"Eh ini Lili?"

"Betul, kesukaanmu loh. Aku sudah minta kakak penjaganya untuk ambilkan yang terbaik."

Shouyou menghirup, jarinya meraba-raba.

"Pilihan bagus!"

"Iya lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak meremasnya sebelum foto."

"Dih, tangan ini mataku tahu."

"Iya-iya. Nih kita foto." Kei mengarahkan wajah Shouyou pada kamera sementara ia meletakan wajahnya di samping muka Shouyou. Kei mengecup pipinya.

"Keiii."

"Ini berarti aku sayang kamu, jangan tolak aku lagi."

15.

Suatu malam sebelum terlalu larut di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga. Shouyou duduk di atas tikar di samping pohon sakura. Senyumnya tersimpul karena suara dan aroma saja sudah cukup menggambarkan hal yang sedang terjadi. Kei yang aromanya seperti pelembut pakaian dan pakaian yang habis dijemur berjalan mendekat dengan tersandung.

"Kei, kok gugup?"

"Di belakangku ada tiga kamera yang aktif merekam dan di depanku ada kau yang akan kulamar. Kau pikir aku tidak deg-degan?"

"Hm batal-batal Kei menghancurkannya lagi."

Ekspresi kiamat bercampur yang-benar-saja, mengisi wajah Kei menjadikannya tidak sesuai karakter.

16.

Hari itu tiba. Shouyou berjalan ke altar bersama ayah mertua. Kei menerima tangan mungilnya. Dan dengan lancar mereka mengucapkan sumpah. Lalu riak kegembiraan terdengar dari sisi mana pun. Mereka resmi bersama.

17.

Tiga tahun setelah mereka menikah. Di ruang tamu pada hari minggu, dengan kepala Kei beristirahan di paha Shouyou. Waktu santai tersebut digantikan suasana serius dengan satu kalimat saja.

"Kei, aku siap untuk punya anak."

Kei bangkit terduduk, memeluk Shouyou dan merapalkan banyak terima kasih.

18.

Satu tahun delapan bulan berikutnya sebuah buku berjudul "kebahagiaanku", berada di rak best seller toko buku nasional. Nama pena Kei ada di sana sebagai pengarang. Dan buku itu serupa perjalanan hidupnya hingga membentuk keluarga yang lengkap dengan adanya seorang malaikat kecil bernama Tsukishima Yachi.

**End.**


End file.
